Anthem of the Resistance
thumb|right|500pxThis song, Land of Confusion (Disturbed Edition) is the anthem of the Resistance movement against ACTA and similar infringements on human rights. Lyrics The lyrics of the song go as follows: I must have dreamed a thousand dreams Been haunted by a million screams But I can hear the marching feet They're moving into the street Now, did you read the news today? They say the danger has gone away But I can see the fire's still alight They're burning into the night There's too many men, too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go around Can't you see this is a land of confusion? This is the world we live in And these are the hands we're given Use them and let's start trying To make it a place worth living in Oh, superman, where are you now? When everything's gone wrong somehow? The men of steel, these men of power Are losing control by the hour This is the time, this is the place So we look for the future But there's not much love to go around Tell me why this is a land of confusion This is the world we live in And these are the hands we're given Use them and let's start trying To make it a place worth living in I remember long ago When the sun was shining And all the stars were bright all through the night In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight So long ago I won't be coming home tonight My generation will put it right We're not just making promises That we know we'll never keep There's too many men, too many people Making too many problems And there's not much love to go round Can't you see this is a land of confusion? Now, this is the world we live in And these are the hands we're given Use them and let's start trying To make it a place worth fighting for This is the world we live in And these are the names we're given Stand up and let's start showing Just where our lives are going to You should know the lyrics AND the tune. Consider also buying the album Ten Thousand Fists out of respect for the band for creating such a good music video. What REALLY Matters What is more important, the rights of a copy to a document (copyrights) or the rights of a human being (human rights)? Obviously to the overwhelmingly vast majority of humanity (over 99%) it is the rights of a human being that matter more, but to the small minority (less than 1%), it is the copyrights that matter more. Actually, to them, it is nto so much the copyrights as the power and influence that contorl over the Internet would bring them. Copyrights are just another excuse for the state to watch us all just a little bit closer. The only thing the Dictators want is absolute power and control. The only thing that they will never get is absolute power and control. Each day countless homeless people fill our streets, countless hungry Americans, Europeans, Asians, Africans, and all other groups fill bread or soup lines, waiting for hours for a bite of food so that they may survive to see another dawn. Yet while these downtrodden of the world die slowly of hunger, disease, and despair, the Dictators would cut off perhaps the only source of knowledge available to many, the only source of medicines for the sick children of the world. By signing ACTA, the Dictators have declared war upon the Human Right to Life, the purpose of the document's text prevents intellectual property such as generic medications from crossing borders, yet allows the Dictators to continue to use those too poor to fight back effectively as garbage dumps and glorified slave labour. Intellectual Property, what bullshit, if they were worried about Intellectual Property then Intel would not be able to operate factories in third-world countries, factories which cost 1 billion US dollars less to open and operate for a year than a US factory. This is due not to higher wages (which are well less than a tenth of the extra cost) in the US but due to lack of laws and regulations in those countries that are more "corporate-friendly" than the US. So while the ACTA signatories are busy planting down polluting factories elsewhere so that the businesses who supported ACTa and those governments would be appeased, they are also preventing the export of generic medicines and generic products to the long lines of hungry, cold and homeless out on the streets all over the world. For example, 14% of America is on food stamps and Athens recently had to open improvised homeless shelters for the homeless created by the recent economic crash, yet the government still caters to the corporate interests which dominate their world, and businesses like Goldman Sachs made billions in revenue from the crisis. This is covered more extensively in the Corporate Involvement page of this Wiki. We need to make direct corporate involvement in government illegal, though bribery of one sort or another has existed ever since governments have, at least they had the decency to not do it shamelessly in plain sight, unlike The MPAA did on January 24, 2012. We also need to make pirating goods that are still in publication or in print illegal. However, for legacy's sake, out-of-print books, movies, and video games (defined as under 100 copies produced by intial producer per month for over 6 months) need to be legally pirateable, otherwise, we risk an Orwellian memory hole where history disappears without a trace. Join the Resistance today by using the Guide to the Resistance as your basic guide. If the link doesn't work right away, download and view the PDF from a public or untraceable terminal, it is guaranteed to be worth your time.